The Journey of Two Brothers
by Amasis Isis-Ra
Summary: Hades' two sons must redeem their actions. one must redeem himself after he kills his adoptive mother the other must find if he is a loyal brother or not


The Journey of Two Brothers

**16 Years Ago**

**Hades' Castle**

**Underworld**

Deep within the gloomy castle of the rulers of the Underworld, where Persephone and Hades live, one can see Hades standing in the kitchen preparing some type of food. Persephone is currently pregnant with twin boys. She walks into the kitchen, rubbing her round belly. The God of Death looks up from preparing Cerberus' dinner and looks at his wife utterly confused. "Persephone, what is wrong did something happen?" Hades asked. Persephone continues rubbing her belly deep in thought.

"The twins are going to be born soon and neither one of us knows how to look after children. What are we going to do?" Persephone asked.

"Well we can give the boys to a Human couple to take care of. Moreover, hope with our entire beings that they are not dragged into a war that deals with the Gods. Will that work, dear?"

"That would work, but should we not name them first?"

"Yes, we should, however, what shall we name them?"

"How about we name them Edward and James?"

"These names will work wonders, my darling." At that moment, Persephone collapses in gasps and spasms as she goes into labor.

**Hades' Room**

In Hades' room, Persephone is holding the newborn babies in her arms. Hades is writing his sons' names on a piece of paper that contains a longer note on the inside of the folds. When he is finished, he looks deeply at Persephone with sadness in his red-rimmed eyes. "Do you know who is going to take care of our dear sons while they grow up?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, I will personally give them a young couple that has been trying to have children for the longest time and have not succeeded even to this date," Hades said.

"What are their names, my dear Hades?"

"Their names are Henry and Crystal Collins."

**Athens, Greece**

A young man is tending to his garden as well as cleaning the rest of his front yard. Hades, disguised as a teenage boy, is holding his newborn sons in his arms as he approaches Henry, actually feeling a little shy. Very carefully, Hades lifts his right hand from under Edward's back and tugs on Henry's sleeve. Despite his sheer unneeded shyness, Hades has approached Henry with great dignity. Henry turns to face the disguised God slowly so not to scare him with the scars on his face and shoulders. "Sir, can you do a big favor for me please," Hades stuttered. There is surprise written on the man's face after he spots the twins in Hades' arms, both sound asleep.

"What can I do to help you, young man?" Henry asked. Hades quickly thinks of a valid cover story, in order to bury his connection with his sons for the time being.

"My parents died not long after my baby brothers were born. I do not have what it takes to look after them and myself right now. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to raise them for me…" Henry gently takes the sleeping twins from Hades' tired arms.

"But of course, I would look after them for you. Just answer two questions for me before you go. What are their names? In addition, what, if I may ask, is your name?" Hades begins to think as quickly as he possibly can.

"My name is Kazuma. Their names are:" Hades points at the light brown haired twin. "Edward and…" Hades points at the dark brown haired twin. "James, do you understand the information that I have given you?"

"Yes, I do. Your temper reminds me of Hades, the God of the Dead."

_There are some things that you will never know…_ Hades thought. Henry turns away from Hades.

"Have a good day, Kazuma!" Henry quietly goes inside his small house with the twins in his arms. Hades returns to his true form. He is feeling slightly uneasy about leaving his sons on Earth and out of his protection and teachings.

_All I can do is hope that Zeus does not know of their birth…_ Hades thought. Hades heads back to the Underworld with an uneasy feeling wedging its way into his thoughts.

**Present Time**

Hades and Persephone have watched as their sons grew up happily on Earth, not knowing of their biological parents are, nor what one of them is. Edward the light brown haired twin is blind, unlike his brother, who has his eyesight. James has always been his brothers eyes, since the two of them are really rather close. Now, the boys are tending to their chores as well as waiting news about their father's fate. Henry is currently fighting in a war with Sparta.

As James straightens his body from weeding the garden, he spots a middle-aged gray-haired man. He is dressed in swirling black robes that dance in the gentle breeze. He makes his way to the small garden where Edward and James are standing. The man looks closely at the boys before speaking.

"Are you the sons of Henry Collins?" the man asked. James answers before Edward can even open his mouth.

"Yes, we are. What news do you bring us?"

_I wonder why the light brown haired boy did not answer._ Richard thought. "Why did he not answer my question?"

"Because I cannot see who you are, or where exactly you are standing, that is why I did not answer you. Even now, I do not know where you are exactly. In addition, you have not given us your name. How very rude," Edward said sarcastically. Richard ignores Edward's sarcasm. Edward's left hand is on James' right shoulder.

"The news pertaining to your father; the Spartans killed him; however, the Athenians won the war!" Richard said.

"Winning at the expense of our father's life! I did not care about the war! I only cared about my father's life!" Edward said ruthlessly. Edward looks like he is about to try to strangle Richard. James grabs Edward's shoulders and holds him back.

"Thank you for the information that you have given us. However, you did not give your name so that we can get in contact with you should we need your help," James said serenely.

"My name is Richard Salvatore." Edward bares his teeth at Richard.

"You had better leave before I tear you to shreds with my own two hands!" Edward snarled.

_Edward has never been like this before… He is really taking father's death hard._ James thought. Richard leaves without another word.

_The boy known as Edward Collins, according to Henry, reminds me of Hades Dahrksyde!_ Richard thought. Richard disappears behind the last house on the block.

**Collins Household**

Edward and James walk into the house. Edward is on the verge of snapping. The twins walk into their mother's room to tell her of Henry's fate. Crystal looks up from her sewing.

"Edward and James what are you doing in here when you have chores to do before your father returns home?" Crystal asked.

"Father is not coming home anymore. A man named Richard told us that Henry is dead," Edward said angrily. Edward takes the dagger that Henry gave him when he was five in his left hand. Without really intending to, Edward draws the dagger from its black leather-bound sheath and plunges it into Crystal's chest.

Crystal happily welcomes the blade that ultimately ends her life. Without removing the dagger from his mother's body, Edward leaves the room and the house in search of a place to be alone so he can think. James solemnly removes the dagger from Crystal's chest and prepares her body for burial.

**Meanwhile**

**A small Forest**

**The Meeting of Hades**

Edward is sitting in front of his favorite tree where he spent most of his time with his father_. Not only is Henry dead, but Crystal, the woman that nursed me since I was a baby, is now also dead; killed by my blade._ Edward thought. He takes out a second dagger that is identical to the one that ended Crystal's life. He looks at the shining silver blade. He slowly lowers the blade until it is directly in front of his heart. Slowly, Edward brings the dagger closer to his chest.

Suddenly an ice-cold hand touches Edward's hand, causing him to stop in his tracks. Edward looks up and literally senses Hades, the God of Death, crouching in front of him. His left hand is on Edward's right hand. Hades is dressed in black-red robes that reach the ground and swirl around his feet. His hair of fire is a calm bluish color. He has pale skin that seems to have a bluish tint to it, sharp teeth, and long pointed nails. For one reason or another, Edward feels a strange connection to this God; however how he does not know nor does he fully understand it.

"Who are you to me? Why do I feel this connection?" Edward asked. Hades sits beside the blind boy.

"Edward, I am your biological father. Moreover, the reason why you feel this connection is that you are a God like me." Edward does not seem to believe Hades.

"Where is the proof in that?"

"Hmm… okay, when you were at the age of eight, at the time of your grandmother's death. You were able to see her soul and James could not. When you told James about what you saw, he said that you were crazy. Am I not correct?"

"Yes, you are, though how did you know about that?"

"Persephone and I have been watching you grow up since I brought you to Athens as babies."

"How did you get us to Henry anyway?" Hades places his left hand on his son's head.

"Edward, you can ask me all the questions that you want to later. I am here for a different reason right now."

"Like you, preventing me from killing myself, right Father?"

"Well, that was part of it, however not the real reason that I came here today." Edward nods his head slightly still not fully understanding what Hades is getting at.

James walks into the small clearing carrying the bloody dagger that ended Crystal's life; he stands a few paces in front of Hades and Edward, anger in his sapphire-blue eyes. He, unlike his brother, does not feel the same connection to Hades. Hades stands up to greet his second son, not catching the burning anger in his eyes.

"You murdered our mother you backstabbing bastard!" James yelled. James throws the dagger like an arrow at his brother. The blade buries itself in Edward's chest directly above his heart. James looks at Edward completely shocked and irritated. Hades rises to greet his other son.

"James, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Hades said.

"Lord Hades, it is a pleasure indeed," James said.

"Hades happens to be our biological father," Edward said. James goes to retort, but is silenced by Hades. Edward removes the blade from his flesh.

"I'm here for one reason right now, my sons. That is to give Edward a few missions to do in order to redeem himself," Hades said.

"What are they, Lord Hades?" Edward said eagerly. Edward's wound has healed completely.

"There are four missions: 1. Tame Cerberus without the use of any weapons. 2. Kill a Behemoth. 3. Kill a Chimera. 4. Kill a Hundred-Head Hydra. You will have two weeks to learn how to fight the three monsters and two days to learn how to tame Cerberus. Good luck to you, my sons. Until next, we meet," Hades said and then he disappears in a puff of smoke.

**That Night**

James and Edward are sleeping back to back under the forest trees. Edward is dreaming about whom his mentors will be. Zeus visits James in a dream; he is standing in front of James' dream body.

"I want you to find a way to kill your brother and if you do this successfully, I will award you a place among the Gods on Mount Olympus. Therefore, what do you say, James?" Zeus asked.

"The thing is I don't know what to say," James said. Zeus' voice begins to fade along with his body.

"Remember what he did to your mother…"

_My mother's brutal murder… For that, I will betray my brother in order to exact revenge for her death!_ James thought. In the morning, Edward is preparing breakfast with supplies taken from Axel's now deserted house. James sneaks up behind his blind brother not knowing about his excessive hearing. He draws his short sword and raises it above his brother's head. Hearing his brother's movements behind him, Edward turns around and faces the one person he least expected to betray him. His blind eyes are wide in unexpected horror.

"James, what are you doing with your sword drawn?" Edward asked. James plays himself off and is very hasty in his reply.

"I was just practicing my swings! Honestly!" James said innocently. Edward does not want to believe the worst of his brother.

"Very well, but next time try not to practice so close to me, all right?" Edward feels a shift in his brother's Aura but says nothing about it. James merely nods his head in reply contemplating his next move.

_Damn! Maybe next time, yes next time._ James thought. After breakfast, the twins set out for the Underworld so that they can tame Cerberus, the giant three-headed Guardian dog of the dead.

**Athens, Greece**

**Midday**

As the hours pass, the twins run into the man that gave them information about Axel's death. Richard is dressed in the same robes as earlier. Standing next to the gray-haired man is another man who is dressed in pure white robes, he has green eyes and midnight blue hair and for some reason he is barefoot.

"Hello boys. This is my friend, Victor. He is your Guardian Angel," Richard said.

"Is he actually an Angel?" James asked eagerly.

"No, you idiot! That just means he is going to protect us!" Edward said angrily.

"Actually, I am an Angel…" Victor said in a dull tone. James takes this chance to rub it in his brother's face that he was right and he wasn't.

"Ha! Ha! I was right! You were wrong!" James gloated as he collapses on the ground laughing.

"Will the two of you shut the Hell up? We have much work to do!" Richard yelled.

"I will teach you how to tame Cerberus," Victor said.

"And I will teach you how to fight the Hydra, Chimera, and the Behemoth." James stands back up and both brothers cheer.

_I know from this moment on there will be no more fun and games. I have to do this right and quick if I want to learn more about my father, Hades._ Edward thought. Over the course of two weeks, Richard has taught the brothers how to hold a sword, to wield it, how to sharpen, and how to clean it. Whenever they do something wrong, Richard would smack them across the side of the head. Victor on the other hand, watches as the boys learn how to fight and how to clean wounds.

**Two Weeks Later**

_Both boys have come a long way. Soon they will be ready to take on the challenges Hades has put before them and win, hopefully anyway. _Richard thought.

_Can these farm boys actually have what it takes to fight these dangerous monsters? What if they don't? Then what?_ Victor thought. At the moment James and Edward are training again. James tries to kill his brother while attacking him during the training.

"James, you're supposed to practice with your brother not try to kill him!" yelled Richard. Edward sits down gasping for breath.

"Come to think of it, James has been acting strange since our mother's death," Edward said breathlessly.

"And who murdered her, you bastard!" James snarled as he raises his sword over his brother's sitting form.

"James, lower your sword now!" Richard said. James pays no attention to Richard's order. He continues to advance closer to his blind brother, sword poised to attack. In a flash of movement, Edward stands up, disarms his brother, and knocks him to the ground. Richard and James did not see what happened just before.

_I do not fully understand what just happened to James or why he is on the ground and I'm standing holding his sword…_ Edward thought. Victor has seen everything and understands what the blind twin is.

_I will decide to do something about this right now… _Victor thought. "Richard, I am going to take over Edward's training from now on all right."

"If that is what you, want."

"Why does he get trained by the Angel?" asked James, his voice seething with jealousy. James stands up, walks over to his brother and co-cocks him in the face, knocking him to the ground with the sheer brute force of the strike. James and Edward begin fighting. The boys' father, Hades appears and separates them. He holds one twin in each hand.

"Why are you two fighting so much?" Hades asked. James struggles in his father's grasp as he answered.

"Edward killed my mother, now he must die in turn!" Hades puts both boys down and then faces Victor and Richard.

"I want you to train them separately from now on." Victor gives Hades a slight bow before speaking his mind.

"If I may be as bold as to say that their training is complete."

"So it is… well then, good luck to the both of you. Richard, Victor, you are to join me in the Underworld until they have completed their tasks." Both the Swordsman and the Angel bow in acceptance. "I will see you both later."

"Good luck to you both," Richard said.

"May you be successful," Victor said.

**Cerberus**

Edward is leaning on his brother's left shoulder and is led to the Underworld. _I have thought of many ways to kill my brother without having to do it myself. I figure if I can get one of the monsters to kill him, then Zeus will still award me for my services_ James thought. Both brothers are walking in silence until they come across Cerberus' cave.

_I smell a God and a mortal outside my cave._ Cerberus thought. "Lord Hades, why have you brought a mortal to my cave?" The twins walk into the cave.

"I am not Hades, but we are his sons. This is my twin brother James and I am Edward," the blind boy said. _My brother does not know that I am a God._ Edward speaks through telepathy to Cerberus. *Please say nothing about my being a God, my brother does not know.* Cerberus replies through telepathy to the blind boy.

*Very well.* Cerberus said quietly to the blind boy. "What brings you two here?" Edward explains to Cerberus everything that happened and about their father's tasks. James climbs onto the giant dog's back.

"Kill Edward because he has murdered a woman out of sheer hatred and anger," James whispered to Cerberus. Cerberus' left head answers.

"Did you ever think she wanted to die?"

"She was too young to die!" Cerberus shakes himself knocking James to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. James lands on Edward. Edward pushes his brother off his body and stands back up.

"Cerberus, sit!" demanded Edward. Cerberus sits. Edward scratches Cerberus' middle chin. "Now, lie down and roll over." Cerberus does as commanded. James mutters under his breath.

"Damn! Why did Cerberus not kill Edward? There has to be something that my brother is hiding. However, what?"

**Behemoth**

After Edward has tamed, the giant three-headed dog they head back to the realm of the living. _For some reason Cerberus thought I was my father, Hades. Why though I do not know._ Edward thought.

_Maybe the behemoth will prove too strong for Edward to fight and it will kill him._ James thought. As the boys near the site where the purple furred behemoth has been spotted, they feel tremors go through the ground. Both boys draw their weapons and prepare for a battle. James readies himself to betray his brother. Edward prepares to give his life to keep his mortal brother safe. The behemoth lumbers towards the boys on all fours, jaws open, red eyes in slits, and tail sweeping the air.

"James, go behind the beast and attack its hindquarters," James said. James goes behind the beast and takes up a perch on a large boulder doing nothing to help his brother. Edward and the behemoth attack each other. The blind twin is thrown to the ground and is almost squashed by the behemoth's large paws. As the beast goes to shred Edward, the blind twin sticks his sword into the beast's tongue.

The behemoth rears up on its hindlegs, tail thrashing on the ground knocking James from his perch. James lands squarely on his back where the beast's tail pins him to the ground. Edward senses his brother's immediate danger and rushes to help him. Now with his own life on the line, James begins to fight the behemoth's tail in order to get it off him. Edward fights the creature's hindquarters to knock it off balance therefore; it would be easier to kill. Both brothers work together and finally kill the behemoth, though they know they would not get a reward for their work.

_I want payment for my deeds!_ James thought.

_I want to learn more about my biological parents…_ Edward thought. The boys head back to Athens to find the Chimera.

**Chimera**

**Henry's House**

Edward who is wounded from his battle with the behemoth is leaning on his brother's uninjured right shoulder. Using his healing abilities, the blind twin places his left hand on his brother's chest and heals him. James looks at Edward curiously but his brother pretends that he has done nothing magical. Edward stops walking suddenly and James wonders why. He then sees the Chimera just outside Axel's deserted garden, which has not changed since the boys left home.

James caring more for his father's garden than his brother's death rushes forward and attacks the beast. The chimera turns around and bats James away like a fly with one massive paw. James flies across the street and crashes into one of the houses, he is knocked out cold due to the impact. Edward again fighting to save his brother's life instead of his own, attacks the chimera head on, forgetting about the poisonous snake tail. The tail swings forward and bites the boy's left arm, which thankfully is not his sword arm, for poison quickly spreads through the arm making it useless.

However, he is gravely wounded and severely poisoned, the immortal twin fights for his brother's life. Fighting as quickly as he can and dodging the chimera's flamethrower, he manages to cut off the snake head which means it can no longer poison Edward. The chimera roars in anger, pain, and fights even fiercer than before. The blind boy dodges furious blows and cuts deep gashes in the beast's flanks and chest. Again it roars, standing on its hindpaws coming crashing down again landing squarely on Edward who has his sword pointing up at that moment.

As the chimera raises its paw to see the wound underneath; the young God jumps into the air and jabs his sword into the creature's chest and then he withdraws it once more dripping in the red blood of the chimera. The beast staggers slightly and speaks in a raspy voice as it looks at Edward.

"You really are the son of Hades…" the Chimera hissed. The beast staggers and collapses on the ground in front of Edward dead. Edward goes over to where his brother landed not expecting an attack. James stabs his sword through his brother's chest. He yells with a crazed voice up at the skies.

"There Zeus, he is dead! Now give me my just reward!" James is answered with a lightning bolt striking Edward's body. Zeus appears out of thin air in front of James.

"Now that you have no protection, James, you can die as well," Zeus said snidely. Hades appears just in time to catch Edward's body before it hits the ground. He looks at Zeus hatefully.

"How could you do this to me, Zeus? These are the only children that I ever had!"

"I did it for your own protection, Hades." James walks over to Zeus' left side and stands there.

"Do you know why?" Zeus asked. Hades yells in outrage.

"What? I do not need you to protect me from my own children! How could you even think such a thing?" James watches as his brother's body stirs in their father's arms. He then realizes his brother's secret.

_How come he was born a God and I was not? Why does he get to be a God like our father?_ James thought.

"Father, I'm fine. Deal with Uncle Zeus somewhere else because the Hydra is coming this way," Edward said faintly. Hades gently lowers his son's body to the ground, walks over to Zeus, takes hold of his brother's arm, and disappears in a puff of smoke. Edward stands up, draws his brother's sword from his flesh, and hands the bloody blade to him. The injured boy then picks up his own blade and readies himself for the fight ahead. James follows suite, however he is still dislikes his brother for the simple differences between them.

**Hydra**

The hundred-headed Dragon lumbers towards the waiting brothers following the scent of blood. "Which one of you is bleeding?" the Hydra hissed.

"He is!" James said quickly. James quickly points in his brother's direction. The hydra attacks the young God and his mortal brother.

_I know that I cannot sever any of the heads, because more will just grow back. I will have to find a different course of action in killing this beast._ James thought. James begins cutting multiple heads off not caring that more will grow in their place. Edward fears for his life as well that of his twin brother, even though he has openly betrayed him.

Instead of cutting off the heads like his brother, Edward charges for the hydra's chest, dodging the attacking heads as well as his brother's uncoordinated swings. He jabs his sword into the beast's chest, but it does not die. Running back about a hundred paces he then charges forward dodging the beast's many heads. As he charges, he launches himself into the air and kicks the handle of his sword with the bottom of his right foot, pushing the blade further into the monster. This doesn't fully work the first time and Edward repeats this action once more. The blade sinks all the way up to the hand guard. The hydra staggers and falls upon both brothers. Edward takes the blunt of the damage while his brother gets the remnants of it.

The Fight

After a few minutes, both brothers push the hydra's heads off their battle-weary bodies and stand up. They face each other slowly. Hatred is written on James' bloodthirsty face. Understanding is written on Edward's battle-worn face. "You don't deserve to be a God! I have that right unlike you! Why did you have to be born the God out of us?" James sneered.

"I didn't choose it I was born this way."

"You do not deserve that kind of power!" The brothers attack each other continuously until Edward is impaled on James' sword. Edward's body goes limp as he feels his powers drain even though he knows he cannot die. He lifts his right hand, which is holding tightly onto his Demanbane sword and stabs it through his brother's heart killing him instantly. The blind immortal withdraws his sword from his brother's dead body. Then he draws his brother's God Killer sword from his chest. There are tears in his eyes as he looks at his dead twin brother.

"I am so very sorry brother." The immortal boy lifts his dead brother up in his good arm and heads for his father's shadowy kingdom.

**The Underworld**

**Cerberus' Cave**

Edward head for Cerberus' cavern in order to get a ride to his father's castle in the hopes of reviving his brother. Cerberus sticks his huge heads out of the cave opening as he gets the strong whiff of blood.

"Lord Edward, what brings you back here so soon?"

"My brother." Cerberus comes out of his cave fully and looks down at the young God.

"What happened?"

"He turned on me and tried multiple times to kill me and for that, I accidently killed him in turn. He wanted to kill me because out of sheer anger and grief I killed our caretaker." Cerberus helps Edward onto his back.

"You mean the woman that nursed you two from the time you were tiny babies." Edward does not answer the question. Cerberus takes charge and heads to Hades' castle. In no time, they are there. Edward slides down from the giant three-headed dog's back with James in his now healed arms. He lightly pets the dog's middle nose.

"Thank you, Cerberus." Cerberus nods all three of his heads and then he heads back to his dark cave to sleep. Edward walks into the gloomy castle that belongs to his parents.

**The Underworld**

**Hades' Castle**

Edward wonders around hopelessly until he finds his father in the kitchen of the castle. Hades turns around when he hears someone enter the room. What he sees causes his eyes to open wide in horror. "What happened to your brother?" Hades asked.

"I killed him because he tried to kill me. Zeus persuaded him to do it, and he did this for the revenge and for the promised power. He hates me because I was born a God and he wasn't. I do have one favor to ask of you, Father," Edward answered sadly. Hades motions for Edward to continue. "Can you bring James back to life, but the way he was before I killed our caretaker?"

"I can so that. However, is this truly, what you want?"

"Can you also make him into a God as well?"

"Of course I can. Are you sure, you want this though?" Hades said smiling. Hades' son nods his head in answer. Hades calls James' soul into the room and allows it to join the body that it recently left. James opens his eyes and looks around the room. He hugs his brother and then his father feeling ashamed of what he did of recent.

Persephone walks into the room hearing the voices coming from within. Her gaze rests on the sons that she gave up at birth. Her eyes are filled with tears as her left hand covers her mouth. The boys greet their mother with great joy. From that day on, the family lived happily. Edward learned how to tend to the souls trapped in the Underworld. James learned how to tend and grow a garden in the Realm of the Dead. None of them were bothered again by Zeus for all he knew is that Hades' son were killed by the Hydra in which he controlled.


End file.
